Unexpected Emotions (Shikamaru and Temari)
by secretwriter2013
Summary: This is the story of a leaf shinobi Shikamaru nara and a sand ninja Temari. who fall in love and have to face obstacles. This couple Is one of my dreams couple from Naruto (as some of you will probably also like them as well) so I decided to write a love story about the too. I hope enjoy :)


Unexpected emotions (shikamaru and temari love stroy)

chapter one: Unexpected Mission

It was a clear and sunny day. The sky had no sign of rain nor bad weather, and all Shikamaru could do was think about what he was going to do for the day. Now that Chouji was out for the day or possisly a week on a top-secret mission in the sand villiage.

Shikamaru is a clever and inteliigent person but also can be very lazy at times, unless it comes to an interesting battle.

He walked through the noisy market streets of Konoha and thought about the old das before he and his other class mates graduated from the ninja academt, and before they were sighned teams.

How easy life was then and how relaxed it was compared to now. In the old days him and Chouji would sit in a secret place and listen to the quiet sounds while watching the clouds slowly pass by.

I wish i was a cloud Shikamaru thought to himself, clouds are free to do what ever they want they can go anywhere and have a easy life. All i want is to live a easy life, get married to a normal woman and settle down, have two kids and then when i get old retire and watch my grandchildren play in the garden.

Shikamaru let out a sigh.

he walked down the villiage streets and thougth about what Chouji was doing right now and what his mission was all about anyway. He remembered he was happy about it and how exited he was to get out of the hidden leaf villiage and meet old friend.

Friends?

Shikamur thought for a moment and thought about the chunnin exams when the villiage hidden in the sand cme to also take the chunnin exams and remembered the three people he met. The Sand Siblings

Gaara. Of couse how could he forget him he was now the kazakage of the sand villiage and had an important role within the ninja word.

Kankuro. The werid looking person with crazy looking war apint on hia face and the life size puppet on his back.

To be honest Shikamaru thought it was kind of cool the way he could control the complicated puttpet but thought it was such a drag himself and to troublesome to handle.

last of all he thought about Temari. she was the one with the big fan on her back and the person he faced in the main matches of the chunin exam tournament.

He took his mind back to that day when he tricked Temari into falling into his shadow possetion justu, by using the holes in the ground made from the previous match with Neji and Naruto to catch her.

But in the end he gave up from the match and decided to forfit, even thought he technically won buhe thought it was to troublesome to carry on with the boring fight.

That year he was the only one who accually became a Chunin.

The sun was in the middle of the sky and Shikamru decied to sit down in his secret spot and thing about the passed days.

"Shikamaru... SHIKAMARU!" Ino shouted as she leand over the hald]f asleep shikamaru. He yawned and looked at Ino who was waiting for him to respond.

"what" shikamaru said as he sat up from the bench and looked at the clouds that stood montionless in the sky.

"Lady Tsunade want to speak to you. Urgently" Ino said. she was accutually anoyed that Shikamatu was the one Lady Tsunade wanted for this important missiona nd not her.

When Shikamaru made it to the 5th Hokages office he hesitated and thought to himself of what she found so urgent that shikamru had to get involved.

Before he could knock on the door he hearded Tsunade's voice. "Come in" her voice was strong and demanding.

Shikamaru hated bosy woman.

He entered the room to find a sevrel piles of paper work on Tsunade's desk.

He stoud infront of the 5th Hokages desk and looked at Tsunade who had pen in her hand looking down at the pecies of paper that covered the whole of the desk.

"I have a mission for you Shikamaru. Because all of your team have been a sighned to their missions i need you to go to the sand villiage and escort back one of the sand ninja to the hidden leaf. Lady Tsunade said as she lifted he head to look at Shikamru.

"Isn't Chouji already there cant he bring this person to the leaf villiage on his return. why me" Shikamaru really didnt want to excort any ninja from the sand even thought the two Hidden villiages where now allies.

"No" Tsunade exploded as Shikamrus's complaint.

"you are to go to the hidden leaf villiage alone and excort the ambassador of the sand villiage this is a very important mission, and considering your the only capable ninja avalible you will be a sighned to this mission. Is tha clear" The 5th Hokage went into one after that complaint Shikamaru made.

God Shikmaru hated bosy and controllinf people. Especially when it came from woman. This woman is just like my mum he thought as he let out a big sigh.

"ok. When do i leave?" shikamaru said with uninterested face.

He really didnt care for this mission as he seen it as such a drag.

" you will leave tomorrow moring and head out for the sand villiage at about 7am. Considereing there is a three day journey to the hidden sand villiage i sugest you get everything ready and plenty of rest" Tsunage said with a smirke on hr face.

Shikamaru left the Hokages Office and thought about the up coming mission


End file.
